saranghae nan aegya Choi seunghyunTOP FF
by heenim's girlfriend
Summary: sisi lain dari TOP Rapper bigbang yang usil dan jail. Dont bash, just imagine that the girl is you. happy reading :
1. Chapter 1

Cast : TOP bigbang as Choi seunghyun, park min sun as you, park bom 2ne1, all bigbang member.

Rate : romance, friendship, family

Author : Kim L

Seunghyun POV

"hoooooaaaaaah" terasa silau ketika perlahan kubuka mataku hmmm sepertinya ini pagi yang cerah pikirku.

Tanganku pun mulai mencari cari sosok wanita yg sudah dalam 3tahun belakangan ini menjadi pasangan hidupku, biasanya ia menungguku bangun dan memberikan ku morning kiss. Tapi dimana dia sekarang?

(Other place)

Minsun POV

'uweek... Uweeeek...' oh tuhaaan apakah segini susahnya untuk menjadi seorang ibu? Air mataku pun mulai mengalir seraya mual mual ku yg tiada henti dipagi ini, bukan karna terharu aku akan menjadi seorang ibu, tapi aku menangis karna benar benar tidak kuat merasakannya.

'uweeeeeek...' ku muntahkan lagi, namun hasilnya nihil. Dorongan itu datang sendiri dan disuruh untuk berhenti pun tidak bisa, seperti itulah rasanya morning sickness

Ketika aku sibuk dengan kegiatan pagi hari ku yg menyebalkan ini, aku merasakan ada sebuah tangan besar yg mengelus tengkuk ku. Tangan yg sudah sangat aku kenal bahkan setiap garis yg ada di telapaknya

"kau ini, setiap mual pasti menangis" ucap suara itu, ya dia adalah suamiku. Ia adalah tipe orang yg sesungguhnya perhatian dan penyayang namun tampangnya yg seram suka membuat orang lain salah paham

"yak! Kau tidak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya mor... Uweeeeek..." omongan ku terputus ketika dorongan itu datang lagi tanpa perintah.

Hah sungguh menyebalkan. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu disaat istrinya sedang seperti ini.

"iya iya aku mengerti chagiii" ucapnya lagi masih dengan posisi mengelus tengkuk ku. Ntah ini sebuah sugesti atau apa, setiap suamiku ini menyentuh ku ketika aku mual pasti tidak lama setelah itu mual ku hilang.

Namun mood ku terlanjur hilang karna perkataannya tadi

"bagaimana perasanmu? apa sudah baikan?" tanya nya seraya mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut

"ahh! Sudahlah kau menyebalkan" ku tepis tangannya, lalu membersihkan mulutku dan segera pergi meninggalkannya didepan westafel.

Ntahlah semenjak kapan aku jadi sensitif seperti ini, bahkan di tiga tahun pernikahan kami aku tidak pernah membentak suamiku tapi setelah aku dinyatakan hamil semuanya seperti berubah dalam kehidupanku.

Aku pun duduk dipinggir ranjang seraya kupejamkan mataku dan menenangkan diriku agar mual itu tidak datang lagi. Tarik nafas lalu kuhembuskan lagi, trik ini kudapat dari ibu mertuaku

"ini air hangat, minumlah agar mual mu hilang" kubuka mataku terdapat segelas air hangat yg dibawakan suamiku. Aku pun segera meminumnya.

"mianhae, harusnya aku lebih mengerti keadaanmu. Tapi aku malah berkata bodoh seperti tadi" ucapnya seraya duduk disampingku, hatiku makin ter'enyuh mendengarnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak berkata bodoh namun aku saja yg cengeng, harus menangis setiap mual mual.

"oppaaaa~ nado mianhae, tadi aku membentakmu. Ntahlah belakangan ini emosi ku cepat sekali naik" kusandarkan kepalaku di dadanya dan kedua tanganku kulingkarkan dipinggangnya. Benar benar nyaman seperti ini

"wanita hamil tidak boleh terlalu sering marah marah, nanti kau cepat terlihat tua chagii" ucapnya tanpa dosa seraya mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut

"yak oppaaaaa!~" teriakku, lalu kulepaskan pelukannya, sungguh menyebalkan

"aw" ringisnya, ketika dadanya kupukul pelan

"hahahhha aku hanya bercandaaaa chagiya, sudah yaa jangan marah lagi, kasihan baby nya" ucapnya seraya mengelus perutku yg masih rata, maklum saja terakhir aku check up usia kandunganku masih 3bulan jadi belum terlihat perutku membesar.

"kau hanya peduli dengan baby, tidak dengan ku oppa, aku bahkan harus merasakan morning sickness, belum lagi jika aku sedang di butik aku merasa kelalahan pusing dan segala macamnya. Huh aku lel...~"

"pssssst!" seunghyun oppa menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirku

"Tentu saja aku juga peduli padamu, tahanlah hingga 6 bulan lagi ia akan lahir. Dan cobalah untuk merasakan kehadirannya sejak saat ini" lanjutnya membuatku tercengang, memang benar selama ini aku slalu menganggap kehamilanku adalah beban, karna sejujurnya aku takut sekali hamil dan melahirkan itulah sebabnya aku menunda selama 3tahun untuk punya anak untungnya suamiku pengertian, tapi apa boleh buat mertuaku mendesak untuk diberikan cucu padahal ia sudah mempunyai cucu dari nonna nya seunghyun oppa. Huh

"baiklah, aku mau mandi dulu. Siang ini aku ada latihan di YG building. Setelah itu sorenya ada pemotretan untuk majalah SPAO. Kau ku antar sampai butik yaa ~chuu~" seunghyun oppa mencium pipiku, seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

(Sun's Bridal style Boutiqe)

Senghyun POV

Kuparkirkan black AUDY ku didepan butik istriku, ini sudah menjadi kegiatanku selama 3 bulan belakangan ini dan untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Min sun sedang tidak kuperbolehkan menyetir sendiri, suami gila mana yg mengizinkan istrinya yg sedang hamil muda untuk menyetir?

Kali ini Aku tidak bisa mengantarnya kedalam. karna hari ini aku ada latihan untuk YG family concert bulan depan di newyork

"kau jangan terlalu lelah, jika ada apa apa segera telfon aku" ucapku seraya mengelus kepalanya ketika ia sedang sibuk membuka sitbelt nya.

"ndeee oppa, kau nanti pulang jam berapa?"

"sepertinya malam sekali, kau tidak perlu menungguku"

"hmmm baiklah kau hati hati dijalan eoh! Jangan menelpon sambil menyetir, dan jangan memikirkan apapun selama diperjalanan. Jika sudah sampai baru telfon aku. Ara?" ia berbicara benar benar tanpa titik dan koma, aku hanya bisa tersenyun melihatnya

"arraso istriku yang cereweeeet" ku kecup keningnya

"aku cerewet demi kebaikanmu" ucapnya seraya keluar dari mobilku. Tanpa sengaja mata ku menangkap ke arah sepatunya, ketika ia beranjak turun dari mobilku.

"hati hati" dilambaikan tangannya ke arahku, yang kubalas dengan senyuman.

Ku lajukan audy hitamku ke arah utara kota seoul. Cuaca hari ini sedikit dingin, huh aku jadi ingat tadi minsun hanya memakai mantel tipis,stoking, daaaaan sepatu tingginya itu. Hah wanita itu benar-benar, tidak pernah sedikitpun peduli dengan kandungannya.

aku tau ia belum bisa menerima kehamilannya tapi sampai kapan ia mau menunda punya keturunan? Ia slalu memberikan alasan alasan yang memaksaku untuk mengerti keadaannya.

Jika bukan karna ibuku yg mendesak kami untuk segera punya anak, mungkin hingga sekarang di rahim minsun belum ada choi junior.

Aku bingung bagaimana nanti jika aku harus ke newyork untuk YG concert? Karna ini adalah kali pertama aku meninggalkan minsun dalam keadaan hamil muda. Bagaimana jika dipagi hari ia mual mual, yang mengantarnya kebutik, yang menyuruhnya minum susu dan vitamin. Hah jika disuruh tinggal bersama ibuku pasti ia tidak mau.

Haaah pikiranku benar benar sedang semeraut, padahal jadwal ku ke newyork masih bulan depan.h

Minsun POV

"fiuuuuh" hari ini benar benar melelahkan, padahal tidak banyak juga yang aku lakukan hanya mengukur beberapa tubuh klien ku yg berencana untuk membuat gaun pengantin.

Walau aku mempunyai asisten dan ada beberapa pekerja, tapi tetap saja klien ku lebih puas jika aku sendiri yg mengukurnya.

'tokk tokkk tokk' bunyi ketukan pintu ruang kerjaku, fiuuuuh jika ini klien lagi akan kusuruh asistenku yg mengurusnya. Tubuhku sedang tidak nyaman sekali saat ini

"masuklah" ucapku lemah, masih berkutat dengan catatan catatan yg ada dihadapanku tanpa melihat siapa orang kupersilahkan masuk ini

"yak kau sombong sekali, telfon dan sms ku tidak dijawab" teriak suara wanita yg masuk keruangan ku, mengingat moodku memang sedang jelek ingin sekali aku mengajak wanita yang berteriak se'enaknya ini untuk duel denganku. Ku dongkak kan wajahku ingin tau siapa wanita gila ini

"eo? Bom eonnie!" emosiku yg tadinya ingin mengajak ribut hilang seketika setelah melihat wanita beraperawakan tinggi dengan pipi chubby dan rambut merah menyala ini masih berdiri didepan pintu ruanganku

Bom eonnie adalah sepupuku, sekaligus klien ku yg paling sering memintaku untuk dibuatkan pakaian. Dan yg paling penting ia adalah orang yg memperkenalkan aku dengan teman hidupku sekarang 'seunghyun oppa'

"kau tidak berniat untuk menyuruhku duduk minsun-ah?"

"ahahah isssh kau ini seperti pertama kali saja kesini, kajja" ucapku seraya mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa, masih dalam ruangan ku yg berdominan putih ini

"bukankah kalian ada latihan untuk YG concert nanti?"

"selesai latihan aku langsung kesini, mana seunghyun? Ia bahkan pergi lebih awal tadi"

"ia ada pemotretan hari ini, oiya eonnie ini apa?" ucapku melihat ada yg janggal dengan kerah pakaian yg dipakainya, seperti sebuah noda

"oiya, huh kau tau ini adalah ulah suamimu, ketika aku sedang minum orange juice, tanpa aba aba apapun ia mendorongku hingga juice itu tumpah, untung hanya kerah ini yg kena. Jika seluruh pakaian ku kena, haaaaaah sudah dipastikan suamimu kembali kerumah tanpa rambut sedikitpun. Akan Ku buat botak ia habis habisan. Huh" ujar Bom eonni dengan sangat menggebu gebu, aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya.

"kau hebat minsun, kau bisa betah dengan tingkah suamimu yg super usil dan tidak bisa diam seperti itu"

"eonnie, kau adalah orang kesekian yg mengatakan itu padaku. Seunghyun oppa 180° beda sekali dengan apa yg kalian suka critakan padaku, jika bersamaku ia benar benar lembut, dan penyayang. Aku terkadang tidak percaya dengan apa yg suka seungri oppa critakan padaku. Tapi setelah mendengar nya dari mu, hmmm aku jadi penasaran"

"jinja? Hooooh ternyata dia mempunyai dua rupa. Huh seunghyun adalah orang yg sangat sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan di YG dia bahkan pernah mengatakan bahwa aku mirip alien" bom eonnie masih dengan nada menggebu gebunya. Lagi lagi aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengrnya.

Selagi bom eonnie cerita, kulangkahkan kakiku ke telpon yg tergeletak di meja kerjaku. ku tekan tombol 123 yang tersambung langsung ke meja asisten ku "nona jung, tolong buatkan aku dua orange juice. Ok"

"Minsun-aa bukannya kau sedang hamil? Mengapa sepatumu tinggi sekali?" tanya bom eonnie, sekilas aku langsung menoleh ke arah sepatuku, ahh tidak seberapa tinggi ini hanya 10cm batinku

"kau tau kan eonnie aku paling tidak percaya diri jika tidak memakai high heels" ucapku membela diri, dengan tubuhku memiliki tinggi 168cm hanya high heels lah penolongku

"tapi kau tidak boleh egois minsun-ah, kau sedang membawa nyawa lain dalam tubuhmu. Harusnya kau memperdulikan itu" ~jleppp~ seperti ada yg menusuk perasaanku saat ini. Ntah sampai kapan, aku hidup dengan perasaan belum menerima kehadiran bayi ini. Ani ani dengan cepat kubuang pikiran jelek itu

"eonnie jadi kau kesini tadi mau apa?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan

"yak! Jadi aku tidak boleh melihat sepupuku lagi. Huh?"

"aniyooo eonnie, bukan seperti itu. Aku pikir kau memintaku untuk dibuatkan pakaian" ucapku seraya meminum orange juice yang baru saja diantar asistenku kemari.

"tadinya aku mau mengajakmu ke mall, namun sepertinya kau sibuk"

"hmm? Aniyooo, tadi hanya beberapa pakaian pengantin. Nanti akan kualihkan ke asisten ku. Kebetulan aku juga sedang ingin makan daebokki"

"tapi minsun-ah bisakah kau mengganti sepatumu? Aku takut sekali kau jatuh"

"ck tenang saja eonnie, sudah bertahun tahun aku memakai heels. Kajja" ucapku seraya berdiri

"eo, chankaman tas ku" aku berlari kecil ke arah meja kerja ku untuk mengambil tas ku.

Sebelum pergi aku melapor dulu ke nona jung asistenku untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku yg ada dalam ruanganku

Seunghyun POV

Akhirnya scedule ku selesai hari ini, hah lelah namun rasa lelah itu hilang mengingat sebentar lagi aku akan sampai rumah dan bertemu istriku yg cantik.

Jalanan kota seoul tidak terlalu padat malam ini, syukurlah brarti aku akan cepat sampai rumah

~ting nong! Ting nong!~

'Hmm? Apa dia belum pulang?' Pikirku. Kulirik jam tanganku yang ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam lewat. 'oh mungkin dia sudah tidur' ku tekan 6 digit password rumah kami

Gelap, ku nyalakan lampu dan bergegas ke kamar ku untuk mengecek apa dia sudah pulang.

Dan ternyata kosong. Dengan cepat kurogoh kantung celanaku mengambil handphone dan menekan tombol 1 yg tersambung langsung kenomer minsun.

'the number your calling, isn't actived please try again later'

Aissssh kemana yeoja itu, handphonenya tidak aktif

Kucoba lagi untuk menghubunginnya di nomernya yg satu lagi

'this is voice mail, please leave your massage after ~beeep~'

"yak choi minsun kau dimana? Cepat aktifkan handphonemu!" teriakku


	2. Chapter 2

Saranghae nan aegya FF #2

**Seung hyun POV**

Kulangkahka kaki ku ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin agar pikiranku yang panas ini bisa sedikit redam. Ahh yeoja itu, benar benar membuatku hampir gila, tadi aku menelpon asistennya ternyata sejak tadi siang ia pergi dengan bom nonna. Lalu mengapa ia mematikan telfonnya! 'aaaaaaah' desahku seraya menghentakan gelas minumku. Aku kesal mengapa ia belum juga peduli dengan kandungannya, ia masih saja memakai high heels, pergi sampai malam seperti ini. Aku mengerti jika ia memang belum siap untuk mempunyai bayi, tapi tidak seharusnya ia sperti ini. Apapun yang terjadi tuhan sudah menitipkan satu nyawa untuk kami jaga.

_Drrrrt drrrt drrrt _suara getar handphone ku yang sengaja ku letakan di meja, kulayangkan tanganku untuk meihat siapa yang menelfon

Tertulis nama bom noona's calling. Eo dengan cepat langsung ku jawab telfonnya

"seunghyun-aa! Eodiga ? Apa kau sudah pulang?" belum sempat aku mengucapkan salam tapi yeoja ini sudah menanyakanku pertanyaan bertubi tubi

"ne, aku dirumah! Minsun ku masih bersama mu kan noona?" jawabku dengan suara berat

"dia ada disampingku, sepertinya ia kelelahan aku tidak enak membangunkanya. Bisa kah kau keluar sekarang? aku sudah didepan rumahmu" akupun berlari kecil untuk keluar, terparkir mobil ferrari merah didepan rumahku saat ini

Setelah melihatku keluar, seorang yeoja dengan rambut merah menyala pun segera menyambutku untuk membuka pintu mobilnya, dimana minsun sekarang sedang tidur terlelap. Sebelum ku angkat tubuhnya, kusempatkan untuk mentap wajahnya Terlihat sekali bahwa ia lelah. Kusapukan tanganku diatas kepalanya, aku bahkan tak sanggup untuk memarahinya karna sudah pulang larut

"seunghyun-aa sepertinya ia kelelahan sekali, sebaiknya kau cepat membawanya masuk" tegur bom noona ketika aku sedang memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah minsun yang cantik.

"noona tolong buka kan pintunya" ossssh sepertinya minsun semakin berat, terakhir aku mengangkatnya adalah saat malam pertama kami, kurasakan sekarang sepertinya beratnya sudah bertambah 7kg.

Kubaringkan tubuhnya dikasur tempat kami berbagi tempat tidur, sedangkan bom noona membuka sepatu yang masi melekat dikaki minsun.

"noona kau mau minum apa?" tanyaku seraya menarik selimut untuk minsun

"aniyooo, aku akan langsung pulang seunghyun-aa, besok pagi aku ada pemotretan"

"eum, baiklah! Gomawo sudah mengantar istriku" ku antar bom noona sampai luar, sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karna sudah mengantar istriku juga dengan selamat

"seunghyun-aa, kau harusnya menegur istrimu agar sementara berhenti menggunakan high heels" ucapan bom noona barusan sedikit menamparku

"aku sudah sering mengatakan itu padanya noona, tapi ia selalu mengatakan bahwa high heels itu nyawanya jadi aku tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi" jelasku, sangat jarang sekali aku berbicara serius dengan bom noona. Karna biasanya aku selalu menjahilinya, sesungguhnya bom noona orang yang baik namun ntah mengapa aku senang sekali mengodanya jika sedang berada dalam satu studio latihan

"berikan ia beberapa pengertian pengertian, dia memang sedikit keras kepala. Jadi kau harus menghadapinya dengan sabar" ku buka kan pintu mobilnya dan membiarkan ia masuk

"nee baiklah, kau hati hati dijalan ne!" ucapku, seteah ia membuka kaca mobilnya

"yak! benar-benar terasa aneh TOP yang aku kenal bisa menjadi lembut seperti ini! Hahahaha bye~" belum sempat aku menjawabnya bom sudah terlanjur melajukan mobilnya seraya melambaikan tangannya, aissssh lihat saja nanti jika bertemu denganku.

Setelah memastikan mobil bom noona tidak terlihat lagi, aku pun masuk kedalam karna sesunguhnya udara seoul malam ini lumayan dingin.

Aku langsung menuju ke kamar tidurku,

"euuuuuuung" malam ini sepertinya tidur minsun sedikit gelisah, pasti kakinya pegal karna seharian berjalan dengan sepatu tingginya.

Kubaringkan tubuhku disebelahnya, ku dekap tubuhnya agar ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Namun ia masih saja menendang nendang selimutnya. Kusapukan tanganku diwajahnya yang lembut, "mulai besok kau jangan memakai sepatu tinggi lagi ne chagi" ucapku kepada minsun yang masih memejamkan matanya, tahlah ia mendengarnya atau tidak, ia hanya menjawab dengan membalikan tubuhnya menghadapku "oppaaaaaa, kaki ku sakit. hiks hiks hiks" ucap minsun memeluku. Aku tersenyum mendengarnnya, teryata ia tidak tidur sungguhan.

Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk memijat kakinya sampai ia benar benar tertidur pulas. Sesungguhnya mataku sudah sedikit berat, namun aku tidak tega jika harus melihat istriku ini tidur tidak nyaman.

**(morning, next day)**

Sepertinya mual mual minsun sudah mulai menghilang, dan wajahnya pagi ini sangat berbeda, ia terlihat lebih cerah. Kehidupan kami sudah seperti normal, minsun bangun pagi-pagi membuat sarapan dan kopi untuk ku, lalu kami makan pagi bersama.

"aku senang kau terlihat cerah pagi ini chagi" ucapku seraya menyirup kopi buatan istriku yang berada dihadapanku saat ini.

"eum! Aku juga merasa pagi ini aku lebih fresh dari biasanya"

"kemarin kau kemana saja dengan bom noona?"

"hanya berkeliling mall, daaaan… oiyaaaa belanjaan ku tertinggal di mobil eonnie. Aisssh mengapa kau tidak membangunkanku saja semalam, huh. Eonnie pasti lupa kalau barangku ada dimobilnya" minsun pun meraih handphone nya yang tergeletak dimeja, aku sepertinya tau siapa yang akan ia telfon. Dengan cepat aku lengsung menahannya.

"tidak usah, nanti siang aku bertemu dengannya. Biar aku yang mengambil belanjaanmu"

"habiskan makananmu, nanti kau terlambat" ucapku dengan suara dingin, bagaimana bisa ia masih memperdulikan belanjannya yang tertinggal tapi tidak sedikitpun ia memperdulikan kandungannya.

**Minsun POV**

Pagi ini aku merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan diriku, aku merasa lebih fresh dan ahhhh syukurlah mual ku tidak datang lagi pagi ini. Aku bisa melakukan aktifitasku memasak sarapan untuk suamiku, membuatkanya kopi, dan sarapan bersama.

Seperti biasa pagi ini seunghyun oppa mengantarku ke butik, ini sebenanya menyebalkan ia tidak memperbolehkan aku menyetir dulu.

Ku pantulkan tubuhku di depan kaca, perutku masih terlihat rata. Hamil sungguh membuatku tersiksa, tidak bisa memakai sepatu tinggi, belum lagi nanti jika perutku ini membesar, aku tidak akan bisa memperlihatkan tubuh S ku ini.

"ganti sepatu mu chagi" dengan cepat aku menoleh ke sepatuku, memang apa yang salah dengan sepatu ini, ini kan hanya 7 cm.

"ini hanya 7 cm oppa" jawabku seraya memakai sepasang anting ditelingaku

"pakai ini" seunghyun oppa membungkuk didepan kakikku dan menyodorkan sepasang sendal untuk ku

"omoo! Shiro!" tentu saja aku tidak mau, bagaimana bisa perancang busana terkenal seperti ku memakai sendal santai seperti itu. aku pun mengacuhkan sendal itu dan berjalan sedikit cepat untuk mengambil tasku yang berada diatas kasur.

"kau pakai ini untuk sementara chagi, kau belum mepunyai sepatu flat kan?" suami ku itu masih saja membujuk ku , sudah tau aku tidak mau. Aku mengerti ia tidak ingin aku memakai sepatu tinggi tapi bukan sendal itu solusinya, haaaah jinja!

"sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau! Sudahlah kau membuat mood ku rusak, aku akan menyetir sendiri hari ini" ku ambil kunci mobilku yang di simpan dilaci lemari kami, aku benar-benar kesal dengannya, segera ku langkahkan kaki ku keluar kamar dengan tergesa gesa, aku sungguh tidak melihat lagi apa yang ada dihadapanku. Ntah siapa yang menaruh secarik kertas tergeletak dilantai ruang tamu kami,

aku tidak menyangka bahwa itu licin dan

"_bukh" _aku pun terjatuh dengan pinggul ku yang sukses mencium lantai.

aku bisa mendengar derapan kaki suami ku setelah melihatku terjatuh

"ssssssh aw" ringisku seraya mengelus pinggul ku, ahh pasti membiru

"gwenchana?" seunghyun oppa pun mencoba membantuku berdiri, belum sempat aku berdiri namun aw apa ini, terasa seperti ada yang melilit dibagian bawah perutku. Sungguh tidak tertahan lagi rasanya. Bahkan ini lebih sakit dari pada penyakit bulananku

"aaaaah, oppaaaa perutku sakit" ringisku lagi, bahkan aku mencoba menyalurkan rasa sakit diperutku ini dengan mencekram bahu seunghyun oppa

"jinjayo? Kita kerumah sakit sekarang" ia pun menggendongku, aku hanya bisa menangis dan menenggelamkan wajahku di ketiaknya. Sungguh ini sakit sekali ntahlah mungkin aku keguguran. Tanpa aba aba mulutku ini mengigit dada seunghyun oppa,

"yak! apa yang kau lakukan" teriakannya barusan sukses membuatku melepaskan gigitan di dadanya. Hiks mainhae oppa! mianhaeeee teriak batinku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seunghyun POV**

Kulangkahkan kaki ku ke kamar kami dengan membawa sepasang sendal, namun ada pemandangan lain didepan kaca kamar kami saat ini. Untuk pertama kalinya minsun memegang perutnya.

"ganti sepatu mu chagi" ucapku mendatanginya

"ini hanya 7 cm oppa"

"pakai ini" kubungkukan tubuhku didepan kakinya dan menyodorkan sepasang sendal untuk dipakainya

"omoo! Shiro!" jawabnya secepat kilat setelah melihat sendal ini, memangnya apa yang salah dengan ini. Sendal ini kan sendal kesukaannya lalu mengapa sekarang ia tidak mau memakainya

"kau pakai ini untuk sementara chagi, kau belum mepunyai sepatu flat kan?" alu terus berusaha membujuknya, dan mengikuti kemana pun ia pergi. Hingga ia membuka lemari pakaian kami dan merogoh satu lacinya

"sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau! Sudahlah kau membuat mood ku rusak, aku akan menyetir sendiri hari ini" omooo sepertinya ia serius. Ia berjalan cepat setelah menemukan kunci mobilnya. Sebelum mengejarnya aku bermaksud mengambil mantelku yang kugantungkan dilemari. Namun belum sempat aku memakai mantelku terdengar suara sesuatu terjatuh.

"ssssssh aw" terlihat minsun sedang terduduk dan meringis. Omoo minsun jatuh dengan cepat aku mengejarnya

"gwenchana?" ucapku seraya mengangkatnya dan aku sedikit lega ketika melihat ke daerah kakinya memastikan tidak ada darah yang mengalir.

Kubantu ia untuk berdiri

"aaaaah, oppaaaa perutku sakit" namun belum sempat ia berdiri, minsun kembali meringkuk dan memegangi perutnya. mungkin rasanya sakit sekali sampai ia meremas bahuku.

"jinjayo? Kita kerumah sakit sekarang" dengan cepat kugendong tubuhnya, ia terlihat mulai menangis dan menenggelamkan mukanya diketiak ku. Sangat jarang sekali ia menangis, apakah sakit sekali? oh tuhan semoga tidak terjadi apa apa dengan anak ku.

"yak! apa yang kau lakukan" spontan aku berteriak ke arah minsun ketika ia mengigit dadaku.

Ia pub langsung melepaskan gigitannya, Sungguh aku tidak bermakud membentaknya.

Sesampai dirumah sakit minsun langsung dibawa ke ruang bersalin. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi ia hanya menangis dan menahan rasa sakitnya dengan mengepal ngepalkan tangannya. Aku tidak tega melihat tangannya yg sudah mulai memerah. Ku genggam tangannya, agar ia bisa menyalurkan rasa sakit diperutnya untuk ku.

Aku sudah menelpon kluargaku dan kluarga minsun untuk segera datang kemari. Aku juga sudah meminta izin CEO ku yang hyun seok untuk hari ini tidak bisa mengikuti kegiatan bigbang dan menjelaskan semua kejadian ini. Untunglah ia CEO yang pengertian, bahkan ia memberiku libur 2 hari.

"seunghyun-aa! Bagaimana minsun?" kutolehkan wajahku, dan melihat sosok ibuku dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"eommaaaa~ eothokae? Minsun terjatuh dan aku gagal menjaganya" ku peluk tubuh ibuku, aku benar benar takut saat ini. Aku merasa aku sudah gagal menjadi suami dan calon ayah yang baik.

"gwenchana! Gwenchana, semua pasti akan baik baik saja"

kurasakan tangan ibuku menepuk punggung ku dengan lembut.

"Nyonya choi, seunghyun-aa. Mana minsun" aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa untuk ibunya minsun. Ia pasti membenciku karna gagal menjaga anaknya.

"ia sedang ditangani dokter didalam, kita berdoa agar semua baik baik saja" jawab ibuku seraya menuntun besannya itu untuk duduk.

Pintu putih yang sedari tadi tertutup itupun terbuka.

"tuan choi" Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan dan segera aku berlari ke arahnya berharap dokter ini membawa kabar baik

"eoh! Kandungannya baik baik saja, Syukurlah ia tidak mengalami pendaharan. Hanya sedikit kram perut akibat benturan yang ia alami. Kalian sudah bisa melihatnya sekarang" sungguh aku lega sekali mendengarnya

Minsun POV

Aku merasakan ada sinar

Terang mulai menusuk mataku yang terpejam.

Aku pikir aku sudah disurga saat ini, namun tak lama terdengar suara ibuku yang sedang berbincang ntah dengan siapa.

"eommaaa~" spontan ku dengan suara parau, seraya membuka mata

"eo! Minsun-aa kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaan mu. Eum? Kau mau minum? Atau kau mau apa nak?" aku coba melihat sekitarku. Semua ada disini, ayah ibuku, kedua mertuaku, namun tidak terlihat sosok pria yang tadi panik dan membawa ku kesini.

"bayiku, apa dia baik baik saja?" aku mulai merasa bersalah dengan bayiku, dan aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"dia baik baik saja sayang, kau istirahatlah. Supaya keadaanmu cepat pulih, ne?" jawab ibu mertuaku seraya mengelus perutku yang masih rata. terasa sebuah air mulai menggenang dipelupuk ku

"ia marah padaku, aku selalu mengabaikan perkatannya, dia pasti akan menceraikanku eomma!" air matakupun mulai terjatuh, aku tau ia pasti marah denganku, buktinya ia tidak ada disini disampingku.

"eiiiy, siapa yang marah padamu? Jangan bicara yang tidak tidak minsun" ibuku pun memeluk ku dengan pelukan hangatnya. Tapi air mataku masih saja mengalir

"tidak akan ada yang menceraikanmu sayang"

"apa tadi kau ribut dengannya? Dan kau jadi seperti ini? Eisssh bocah itu sudah kuduga, lihat saja akan kuhabisi dia" air mataku semakin deras mendengar ucapan ayah mertuaku dengan sangat menggebu gebu

"dia selalu peduli dengan keadaanku. Tapi aku sendiri tidak pernah peduli dengan diriku sendiri. Hiks hiks" ucapku dengan terisak

_Cekleeeek_

Terlihat sesosok pria yang sangat kukenal masuk kedalam ruanganku dengan membawa tiga cup kopi panas

"aboji ini kopi mu" lihatlah bahkan ia tidak tau bahwa aku sudah sadar

"eo, chagi-aa kau sudah bangun?bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang eum?" ia menghampiriku dan menaruh tangannya diatas kepalaku.

"eommaaa, lihatlah ia tidak memeluk ku atau bahkan mencium keningku. Ia marah padaku eommaaa" aku mulai terisak lagi, kututup mukaku dengan kedua tanganku. ntahlah moodku benar benar sedang tidak baik saat ini.

"ia sedang sensitive, sudah turuti saja" bisik eomma ku yang lumayan terdengar olehku

"euuuuumh jadi kau mau seperti ini? Baiklah, Aku tidak marah padamu chagi, aku akan marah padamu jika kau terus menangis" dipeluknya tubuhku dengan erat, namun tetap saja tanpa perintah air mataku jatuh seiring aku memejamkan mataku.

"oppa mianhae, tadi rasanya sakit sekali oppa, hiks hiks" jawabku masih terisak dalam pelukannya

"eum! Aku tau, sekarang kau istirahat ne. Supaya kau bisa cepat kembali pulih" dikecupnya keningku, ahh rasanya mood ku yang tadinya dibawah angka minimum sekarang naik menjadi diatas angka maximal

Seunghyun POV

Setelah kejadian itu minsun benar benar berubah. Ia tidak pernah memakai sepatu tinggi lagi, meminum vitamin dan susunya tanpa aku suruh, dan selalu minta aku temani kemanapun ia ingin pergi. Sedikit manja memang, tapi tidak apa apa, aku lebih merasa aman jika ia pergi denganku.

Dan ketika aku pergi ke newyork beberapa hari untuk YG concert, minsun meminta untuk tinggal dirumah orang tuanya saja. Sudah kuduga minsun memang tidak mau dititipkan dirumah ibuku, mungkin ia malas dicereweti ibuku.

Kami juga sudah tidak tinggal di apartemen, ayahku menyuruh kami untuk mencari rumah yang dekat dengan rumah orang tua ku ataupun orang tua minsun Supaya minsun tidak kerepotan jika anak kami sudah lahir.

5th Month later

Minsun POV

senyum ku mengembang melihat dua lembar foto sedikit buram namun terlihat jelas terbentuk kepala, tangan, kaki, dan tubuhnya sudah berberbentuk bayi mungil yang selama 9bulan ini menjadi penghuni dirahimku.

Hari ini aku check up tanpa ditemani seunghyun oppa, ia sedang dijepang melakukan promo album baru bigbang, seharusnya siang tadi ia sudah sampai dikorea dan sorenya seunghyun oppa bisa menemaniku kedokter, namun karna pesawat mereka delay, jadi ia menyuruhku kedokter tanpa dirinya.

Kusapukan tanganku di perutku yang buncit ini "ssssh" walau sedikit sakit tapi aku senang merasakan setiap gerakannya. Seunghyun oppa juga sangat senang tiduran dipangkuanku dan menaruh telinganya diperutku dia bahkan bisa tertawa sendiri setelah itu, terkadang aku berpikir apa anak kami membisikan sesuatu padanya.

Tingnong! Tingnong!

"ne" kubangkitkan tubuhku yang berat dan berjalan pelan kearah pintu.

"aaaah appa sudah pulang" ucapku menirukan suara anak kecil, setelah melihat siapa yang datang.

"apa dia belum tidur?" tanya seunghyun oppa langsung menyapa bayi kami lebih dulu. setiap ia pulang yang pertama ditegur pasti bayi kami, bukan aku. Huh

"kau bahkan tidak menciumku dulu" ku kerucutkan bibirku, tanda bahwa aku cemburu dengan perlakuannya

"mmmmuah" dikecupnya pipiku tidak lama memang tapi cukup membuat mood ku jadi lebih baik.

"sssssh" ringisku merasakan pergerakan kasar dalam perutku,

dengan sigap seunghyun oppa menaruh tangannya diperut ku, mungkin ia sudah afal jika aku mulai meringis pasti anaknya ini sedang mengajaknya bermain. Hufffffh mengapa tidak ia saja yg hamil?

"ia pasti cemburu karna aku mencium mu"

"molla" jawabku, kulihat ia melirik ku dengan tatapan usilnya. Eo? Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan

"mmmmmuah" diciumnya lagi pipiku, namun kali ini agak lebih lama

"ssssh oppaaa sudahlah berhenti menggodanya, ia terus bergerak" ucapku seraya mengelus perutku, sementara seunghyun oppa hanya tertawa dan menaruh telinganya diperutku.

"kapan kau akan keluar, eum?" kali ini ia berbicara dengan bayi kami, ntahlah ku rasa mereka memang punya ikatan batin. Bayi dalam perutku ini seperti menjawab seunghyun oppa walau hanya dengan tendangan kecil.

"Secepatnya appa" lagi lagi aku menjawabnya dengan suara dibuat buat seperti anak kecil

Ia terus tersenyum seyum selama menempelkan telinganya di perutku, ntahlah apa yg sedang didengarnya

"bagaimana tadi kata dokter?" dialihkannya wajahnya menghadap ku, ohh kupikir ia lupa denganku karna terlalu asyik dengan anaknya

"ia sehat, kemungkinan ia lahir dua minggu lagi, atau mungkin bisa juga lebih cepat. Daaaan ini fotonya" ku raih dua lembar foto buram yg tergeletak di meja ruang tamu kami.

"apa ini kepalanya?" ia sepertinya kebingungan bagaimana cara melihat foto ini, karna dari tadi ia hanya membolak balikan foto ini

"ihh kau ini, lihatnya seperti ini oppa! Kepalanya sudah tidak diatas lagi, kata dokter ia sudah berada dalam posisi yang baik" jelasku, seunghyun oppa hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya

"kau tidak ada promo keluar lagi kan oppa? Aku tidak mau jika melahirkan sendiri" kusenderkan kepalaku dilengan kirinya, yang dibalas dengan sapuan tangan kanannya dikepalaku tanpa menjawab permintaanku barusan.

"oppaaaaa~"

"eum?"

"kau tidak jawab permintaan ku tadi" terangku, kurasakan ia mulai memperbaiki posisi ku yang tadinya bersender dilengannya berubah menjadi bersender didadanya yang bidang.

"jika aku tidak bisa menemanimu kan masih ada ibu, kau tidak akan melahirkan sendiri chagi" ucapannya barusan membuat moodku hilang, itu berarti ia tidak bisa menjanjikan akan ada disisiku saat aku melahirkan nanti.

"ck" decak ku, Ahh sungguh aku marah padanya saat ini. kutepis kasar tanganya yang sedang mengelus pinggangku dan kulangkahkan kaki ku ke kamar

"chagi-aa" terdengar ia memanggilku. aku malas menjawabnya, sungguh melihat wajahnya saja aku malas

'blam!' suara pintu yang kututup, sesungguhnya aku tidak bermaksud membantingnya.

Seunghyun POV

"kau tidak ada promo keluar lagi kan oppa? Aku tidak mau jika melahirkan sendiri" disenderkannya tubuhnya dilanganku, aisssh bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya? Akhir bulan ini bigbang ada scedule talk show ditelevisi jepang. Aku hanya tersenyum seraya mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut

"oppaaaaa~"

"eum?"

"kau tidak jawab permintaan ku tadi" Kurubah posisi minsun bersender didadaku, seraya kulingkarkan tanganku dipinggangnya. sesungguhnya aku masih berpikir, harus jujur atau sedikit membohonginya.

"jika aku tidak bisa menemanimu kan masih ada ibu, kau tidak akan melahirkan sendiri chagi" hingga akhirnya aku menemukan jawaban yang aman.

"ck" ku dengar ia sedikit mendecakan lidahnya seraya menepis tanganku yang kutaruh dipinggangnya. Omo aku sudah salah bicara? Aku hanya bisa mengerutuki diriku sendiri melihatnya bangkit dari sofa dan masuk ke kamar tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun

"chagi-aa!" panggil ku masih terpaku di sofa ruang tamu kami

'blam!' hanya bantingan pintu yang menjawab panggilanku barusan


End file.
